For Her
by Velera Saiyan Princess
Summary: Vegeta actually displays a small sign of weakness when Bulma get on her knees...but maybe the tough guy image just has to prevail...
1. Admittance

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I don't own Dragon Ball Z or any of the characters, so don't think so.  
  
FOR HER  
  
Chapter 1: Admittance  
  
Vegeta-san, Prince of the nearly extinct race of Saiyans, stared mindlessly out into the sunset. He was standing on the porch of the Capsule Corporation, pondering quietly to himself when Bulma Briefs came outside. Bulma was Vegeta's love interest, although the proud saiyan would never admit it. He shared a son with her, named Trunks.  
  
"Vegeta, what're you doing?" Bulma asked, peering closely into his face.  
  
"Nothing, leave me alone," he answered shortly, closing his eyes and turning away.  
  
"Why are you always so angry when you talk to me?" Bulma asked, still trying to be kind.  
  
Vegeta sighed and looked at her. I can't tell her I love her. That just isn't me. And as to her question, why am I always so angry and short with everyone? It's not like I don't care...I just...  
  
"Vegeta? Are you okay?" Bulma looked concerned now, and slightly irritated. She wanted to be close to the saiyan, to learn more about him. But he seemed to put up an unbreakable barrier between the two of them.  
  
When she received no response, she shook her head and walked back into the house. Vegeta had turned to look at the sunset again when he heard her scream from inside the house.  
  
Racing inside, he saw a robber holding a gun to Bulma's head. He knew he had to act quickly, because although he could stop the bullets from coming at him, Bulma had no defense.  
  
"Let her go," he snarled. "Or you'll live to regret it."  
  
"Shutup tough guy," shouted the robber, "and gimme all your dough."  
  
I have to move quickly. Vegeta's speed aided him in moving at the robber, shoving him into the wall and making the gun go off in the air.  
  
"Wh-what the hell do you think you're doin'?" cried the robber, nursing his shoulder where Vegeta had shoved him.  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing!?" Vegeta growled back, an edge to his voice. "How dare you hold a gun to my w....her!!!"  
  
The robber seemed to think for a second. He reached out for a vase and threw it. Vegeta let it smash against him to no effect, and quickly, his slight anger turned to rage. His hair waved with the gold of a supersaiyan, and his eyes flashed from jet black to emerald green.  
  
"Die, you son of a bitch!" Vegeta cried, picking up the robber by his shirt collar and pressing his body against the wall. He made a small energy ball in his other hand and held it to his face.  
  
"This thing's worse that a bullet, you piece of shit!" 


	2. Forgiveness

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I don't own Dragon Ball Z, yadda yadda yadda....ps I need help, my italic text doesn't show up when I upload it to the net!! PLS help!!  
  
FOR HER  
  
Chapter 2: Forgiveness  
  
Vegeta began pushing the energy ball closer to the robber, lighting up both their faces. It glowed brilliantly in his gloved hand, waiting for him to release it.  
  
"You will pay for trying to hurt Bulma," Vegeta said, glaring at the robber. He prepared to throw the energy ball.  
  
"Vegeta, stop."  
  
Vegeta turned his head to see Bulma, kneeling behind him. Her blue hair was blowing from the energy he was emitting, and she had tears streaming down her cheeks.  
  
"Please. Enough. Just take him down to the police station."  
  
Vegeta turned back to the robber, staring into his grungy face. He squeezed his fist on the robber's shirt collar, holding the energy ball ever closer. Suddenly, he powered down, the energy ball disappearing, and his hand releasing the man.  
  
Vegeta let him fall to the floor before he picked him up again and flew out the window. He carried him all the way to the police station and dropped him through the roof.  
  
When he returned, Bulma was sitting on the couch with a mug of coffee in her hand. She was looking at the floor and thinking hard.  
  
Vegeta landed and stood quietly in the living room. Should I apologize? No. No, it would sound too weak. I should just leave.  
  
Bulma looked up to speak to Vegeta, but he was already gone. 


End file.
